Auspar City Details
Architecture:'''Set within a caldera that has lowered over the course of time, the city has built primarily upwards rather than outwards. Society is set at a vertical hierarchy. Some have either grown their tower with the new styles to try and to fit in with society or have built taller structures on the perimeter. ' '''Water': Purified from the River Wyr and piped from bottom of towers with great effort Food/Diet: '''Abundant agrarian society in the plains outside the city, however requires lifts to transport farmed goods and livestock. The Hawk-Eyes have on occasion been known to bring in edible rare creatures or a plethora of hunted game. '''Building Materials: '''Brown and Grey hued stone bricks. Lower floors and early spires are constructed of brown stone while new builds and towers further out from the center are comprised of the grey stone. Most towers end up becoming a mixture while a singular coloured spire is seen as a testament to the wealth of the investor to create a spire in a single construction. Richly coloured woods contrasted with a singular pale brown. Roofs utilise bright tiles. As many openings in the sides of towers are easily accessible, windows are either made from stain glass for citizens that are rich and feel protected, bars are used by those that have something to protect but are insecure. The majority however cannot afford the previous two or they do not have real reason to bar their windows. '''Precious Commodities: '''Anything that visually impressive or artistic. Devices that help traverse the city. Anything that improves image. Building materials for spire creations, extensions and modifications. '''Government/Law: '''Monarchy/ City rules created and enforced by Grapnel Guard, royal edicts are mocked and are only followed in the presence of the King '''Defence: Eight towers at the base of the caldera. This is outside the city limits and set on the plains. They connect to differing floors of the city. Certain towers within the city have been modified for ranged attack. Offence:'''Grapnel Guard, contracted Nanos. Supported with intelligence and individual strengths by three main Houses '''Local Threats: '''Houses politics, criminals, The Untethering Illness, The Blue Famine. Farmers that supply the city have no protection by the grapnel guard from beasts and bandits. '''Imports: '''Alcohol, spices, dyes, numenera, precious metals, building materials '''Exports: '''Crops and meat, Sunlight Crystals, entertainment oddities, aerial craft, cloth. '''Smaller Details: The vertical space between the spires and towers is dangerously utilised with platforms in all forms from varying materials and varying degrees of stability and utility. Exteriors are decorated with banners,streamers, silk strands and flags. The increase in this fashion has caused an increase in aerial deaths. There are numerous ornemental fountains that float around the city. The water flows in ornemental currents and directions that defy gravity. Numerous miniature gardens and larger rock-gardens also dot the spaces with plant life growing free of gravity. Some are linked by anti-gravity water flows. Transport : Bridges, cable cars, linked platforms, personal hook devices for rails, cable lifts with differing levels of technology and gliders in various sizes Wealth Location: Upper Class: Top four of Towers (Floor 16-19) or a full tower , Merchant Classes middle or small tower Upper and Lower (Floors 5-15), Poor Split floor single family rooms or external housing (Floors 1-4), city rubbish pit (Ground Floor) '''Law abiding Citizens: '''Follow general law and only Royal law if observed by the King '''Law Enforcers: '''Grapnel Guards - Enforce general law within city and only royal law if observed by the King '''Famous For: '''Low Gravity and fertile crops and rare meats, Spires and towers of all shapes that dominate the horizon from neighboring Steads. Live night entertainment and a trade in exotic oddities. '''Infamous For: '''Mad Monarch